Annoying?
by Boriqua-chan
Summary: "So... Sasuke. How am I still annoying and weak. I mean, you're the one that invited me to train with you and I just pumbled that tree to sticks with you!" Sakura smiled as she thought back to her own memory. The sound of the loud crack was refreshing..


The one was inspired by "Am I Annoying" by blankbreamer. She has good taste.

I know what you're thinking. _Another one-shot, Boriqua-chan? Don't you have, like, four stories to update? _And the answer to that is yes. I'm sorry. My laptop's being shitty, and, until my uncle fixes it (not my real uncle, just like it), I can't update. Because, stupid as I was, I didn't save it to my flash drive; and all my work was on there. Ay...

**::Annoying?::**

Sakura smiled as her pink tresses fell to her sweat-layored face. Woo! What a work-_out_! Thank Kami it was only that! Thank Kami he decided to come back on his own! She could only imagine what it would be like if she had to bring him with Naruto. Damn!

Sasuke had come back, three years ago, seeking revenge on the Elders. A revenge, that after having the civilians interested in it, was granted. A revenge in which he had let Team Seven and his replacement take part in. Sweet, sweet revenge. Revenge for Sasuke's family, revenge for Naruto's three-man family - him, Sakura, and Sasuke - and revenge for Sakura's first and last love, revenge for Sai's being a ROOT in the first place. Revenge in all.

Now, Tsunade was no longer a figurehead, now she was in charge, for reals. Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke were now nineteen, and Sakura was eighteen.

Something still bothered her. Sasuke still called her _annoying_, and _weak_. Weak! She had reduced a five-hundrad pound tree to toothpicks with _his body_!

"How much did that hurt your limbs?" Sasuke teased as he stood, brushing the splinters off his back, and looking into the green eyes of a crouched rosette.

Sakura scowled at him. With a growl, she responded, "As much as it hurts you to wave Naruto off!"

"Hn...," he grunted, pushing forward. He knew she was holding back, just like he was. He punched, she blocked. She kicked, he blocked.

**::Aftermath::**

Sakura giggled, healing his broken ribs, bruised skin, and fractured ankels. Soon after, she healed her own. The ingeries were fairly smiple. Fractured this, broken that, bruised another.

"Still same old, stubborn Sasuke."

"Hn... Same old weak, annoying Sakura," said man countered.

Sakura sighed, knowing it was to be of no advail to tell him otherwise. Fuck him and his _I-must-be-right-all-the-time _attitude. She giggled at her own thoughts.

"So... Sasuke. How am I still annoying and weak. I mean, you're the one that invited me to train with you _and _I just pumbled that tree to sticks with you!" Sakura smiled as she thought back to her own memory. The sound of the loud _crack _was refreshing; it reminded her of just how strong she was.

Sasuke chuckled. This question was expected sooner or later, though he hoped the latter. "Aa..." he said, trying to figure out just how to word his answer.

"Come on, Uchiha," Sakura yelled, cooing an answer from him as she gripped the fresh new skin of his shoulder and shook him. Long pink bangs shivered with the jerky, sudden movements and covered her large, loving vert eyes.

"Sakura, stop; I'm thinking..." Sasuke moaned. The cool of her fingers soothed him, but that feeling was canceled out by the pain of the movements. Sakura did as told, running a finger over her bangs and tucking them behind her ears.

"You're still annoying because..." For the first time, the Uchiha didn't know how to word his thoughts, not that he ever talked about them. His body took control and he pulled Sakura's petiet, capibale body to his chest, looking for the heat of it. Sakura didn't object. Sasuke dug his nose into her silky pink locks. "Because you're still the only thing one my mind; because your big green eyes are still the thing I see when my eyes close. Because your pink hair is still the only thing I want my nose to smell. Because you're still own the body that I crave. Because you're still _you_,and I love you." The word tumbled out as if they were on his lips the whole time, pushing agenist some invisible iron bars.

Sakura smiled. "I love you, too" was muttered out as she cuddled into his chest and kissed his soft lips.

**::A/N::**

Like it? Like it. _LIKE IT!_ I order you to like it! Please? Thanks.

_And, yes, I allow you to press that bright blue button. Do it... I know you want to. PRESS IT!_


End file.
